The hanging of objects, such as pictures, is accomplished most often by the use of a stationary metal hook having a vertical shank with a nail holder at the top of the shank. The nail holder permits a nail to be driven into the wall thereby fixing the metal hook in place. In order to obtain the exact desired position of the object, e.g., with respect to adjacent hanging objects or fixed objects on a wall, a precise alignment of the hanger is required. For example, when hanging two or more pictures side-by-side, precise alignment, e.g., vertically, of the pictures is required for aesthetic reasons. Thus, precise alignment of hangers for hanging the pictures is generally required. When a misalignment occurs, it is often necessary to remove and reposition the hook, thereby creating a new hole and leaving an unsightly empty hole in the wall. This trial-and-error approach, particularly when hanging objects in walls formed of gypsum board, may results in a loss of structural integrity of the portion of the wall in the vicinity of the multiple holes. When hanging an object that, due to, e.g., weight, width, etc., requires multiple hangers, alignment may be even more problematic than an object that only requires a single hanger. Based on the foregoing, it should be apparent that adjustment of the position of conventional hanging devices may be cumbersome, inconvenient, error prone, and time consuming.
Existing adjustable hangers are believed to include multi-component mechanisms that are complicated to use and costly to produce. Thus, there is believed to be a need for an adjustable hanger device that is easier to use and less costly to produce than existing hangers.